El amor de mi vida o solo es mi tutora?
by Aerith Pendragon
Summary: Gracias a tatugirls  narra la historia de un amor posible y a lavez imposible
1. Prologo

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen

en cuanto a la historia menos

por eso agradesco a por darme la oportunidad de hacer algo asi

* * *

Prologo

Todo el mundo busca ese sentimiento noble llamado AMOR, mas no todo el mundo encuentra al ser indicado, muchas veces ese sentimiento llega a una etapa más inocente, otras no tanto y otros lo buscan más jóvenes o simplemente les llega amar esa inocencia. Pero cuando este amor no es tan esperado, suceden cosas increíbles, ese amor se le conoce como AMOR A PRIMERA VEZ.

Para aquellos que buscan y buscan, no lo encuentran y se la pasan la vida buscando ese sentimiento, algunos buscan a ser perfecto, pero jamás llega, hay que buscar lo que nos atrae de esa persona y lo que nos motiva a permanecer a su lado de por vida.

Yo encontré ese amor en un orfanato, mintiéndole y a la vez conociéndole, ese amor, hoy me dará una hija e hijo, si, pequeños míos. Hoy será el dia en que nazcan, hoy 4 de oct. Del 2008, en este momento veo a su madre durmiendo un poco, después de tanto ajetreo, cerró los ojos, mi hermosa Natsuki, su madre.

Mis pequeños este libro algún dia lo leerán y cuando lo lean se encontraran lo que hace el amor.

Atte.

Su madre 2, Shizuru Fujino

* * *

Libro

El amor de mi vida o solo es mi tutora?

Parte I

Era jueves 5:30 pm y los chicos del orfanato Garderobe de Fuuka se encontraban limpiando los retretes del baño, los platos, el piso, en fin muchas cosas, debido que tendría que estar limpio el hogar a las 7:00 pm en punto, ya que como era de costumbre todos los jueves, el orfanato era visitado por los PATROCINADORES de aquel lugar. Ellos daban una cierta cantidad de dinero para ayudar la fundación, además de hacerse cargo de algún chico, cuando este lograra cumplir la mayoría de edad, o sea a los17 o 18 años. A partir de esa edad tendrían que buscar un tutor para que se haga cargo de sus estudios y vida económica o social.

En esa situación se encontraba una chica rebelde, inteligente y simpática, de unos ojos inconfundibles de color verde esmeralda...llamada Natsuki Kuga de Kruger, ella era una chica de cabello liso, su color de cabello era negro azulado y largo, tenia piel blanca y suave, poseía facciones finas, estas acompañaban su delicado rostro con una hermosa sonrisa radiante y finos labios rosados.

Era una de las chicas más conocidas que se hospedaba en el orfanato, ya que era una de las mejores comportadas que permanecían allí y que la directora no soltaba a cualquiera, además era reconocida por sus altos conocimientos en diferentes materias, como cuando era la hora de impartir clases a los mas pequeños o de ponerse a estudiar, en fin si tratáramos de contar todas sus habilidades necesitaríamos toda una vida y ni con eso nos alcanzaria.

Ella con su amiga-hermana llamada Mai Tokiha se encontraban barriendo el piso de aquel internado, mientras que entablaban una conversación.

Mai- y Nat?, que piensas hacer cuando tengas 18?, ya sabes que luego los cumplirás...necesitas encontrar a un patrocinador para que te sustente.

Nat-en realidad no se quien podría ser...además no creo tener el valor de desvirginar a una niña de 12...- dijo la chica de ojos expresivos con tono de desaprobación-

Mai- por que siempre me lo recalcas? no seas asi, para que haces caso a lo que hacemos en nuestra habitación, ese es otro tema...yo estoy segura de que te patrocinaran, ya que tu eres muy linda y cualquiera se puede enamorar de ti...y no te dejara que hagas nada de eso con niñas...oye cambiando de tema...Takeda te envió saludos..Es un buen chico...Aunque está un poco menso no lo crees? En ningún momento te deja en paz...

Nat-dijiste buen chico?..Yo no le encuentro nada de bueno...si me ha correteado hasta en el baño y eso que a Miss María no le hizo gracia, imaginate la encontro haciendo sus necesidades, cuando yo me encontraba a un lado

Mai-si, a quien se le ocurre entrar al baño de mujeres, hablando de otro tema...te interesa a alguien?..Estas enamorada?

Nat- huy que directa jajaja , no, pero cuando lo esté te lo diré , estoy segura que cuando lo encuentre llegaría a dar mi vida por aquel amor...lo amare tan intensamente que hasta cursi me volvere...-dijo la chica con tono dulce e ilusionado-

Mai-hay que linda tu!..Oye entre nos... A Tomoe le gustas no mejor dicho le encantas la otra vez la escuche hablar de ti con Yukino en el baño...se notaba que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti...que dices le darías una oportunidad?

Nat- que?, o sea mai no te entiendo...yo nunca he estado enamorada de ninguna loca, ni de la profesora de natación y eso que era muy atractiva, pero no...Mejor no digo nunca porque me puede suceder, pero tendría que ser una mujer maravillosa y excepcional, tú sabes...

Mai- jajaja ok, sigamos limpiando para que quede listo, sabes escuche a la profesora Midori decir que viene una Patrocinadora nueva, es muy especial, es heredera de miles de empresas y cosas por el estilo...viene en representación de su padre...Otto Fujino...por desgracia tuvo un accidente vehicular, me da mucha lástima, es muy bueno aporta miles de yens a nuestra institución-dijo la chica mientras se persignaba-

Nat- que de especial va a tener? te puedo apostar que es como todas las demás señoras que vienen a sustentar esta fundación, engreídas, si tema de conversación, fomes desagradables en fin, feas jajaja de todo...

Mai- Kuga! jajaja tu nunca cambias, desde los 5 años que eres asi..ya mejor sigamos...

Natsuki y Mai eran muy buenas amigas, se conocen desde los 5 años de edad, mai nunca conoció a sus padres, solo sabían que eran de Tokio y que según, ellos murieron en un accidente aéreo, viajaban por asuntos de negocios, ya que ellos eran grandes empresarios, pero como sus familiares ya no quisieron hacerse cargo de ella, la abandonaron en un parque a los 4 años.

La situación de Natsuki era diferente, los padres de aquella chica la abandonaron cuando ella tenía 2 años, Natsuki fue engañada, ya que sus padres le dijeron que luego volverían por ella junto con su hermana mayor, pero no fue así. La dejaron en un puente, con la promesa de regresar en una hora. Y fue hasta los 5 que conoció a Mai, vivía con un viejo borracho que las usaba para robar o pedir limosnas en la calle y siempre le pegaba a Natsuki. Hasta que Miss María las rescato de ese hombre tan despiadado

Mai a diferencia de Natsuki era bronceada y de ojos violetas, tenia finas facciones y de estatura alta, prácticamente era una de las más altas del orfanato y por no decir de grandes melones. Aquellas chicas desde los 5 años de edad hasta ahora, se han hecho las mejores amigas, mejor dicho "hermanas inseparables" y siempre se cuidaban las espaldas.

Mai- Ok ya terminamos de limpiar, vamos a arreglarnos?. Tenemos que lucir bien presentables para dar la bienvenida a los patrocinadores y también a la nueva.

Nat- si, vamos

Todos los chicos del orfanato, debían vestir un uniforme negro. Este consistía en una blusa blanca, chaleco negro, corbata roja y saco negro, en el caso de las mujeres era un conjunto tipo vestido o si lo preferían usaban la falda, el de los hombres era pantalón y el calzado era botas o botines. En el caso de Natsuki y Mai era blanco con corbata roja y el mismo calzado.

Ya todos los chicos se encontraban listos a las 7:00 pm en punto. Todos lucían bien, aunque las que llamaban la atención de todos eran Natsuki y Mai, simplemente el uniforme blanco les moldeaba bien.

Mientras que los chicos esperaban la llegada de los patrocinadores la directora de la institución llamada Miss María encontraba un poco nerviosa, siempre era lo mismo, se sentó a la cabecera de la gran mesa de madera y se limito a esperar.

Luego de 2 minutos la puerta se abrió y todos los chicos, incluyendo a la directora dirigieron sus miradas hacia los patrocinadores que entraban. 3 minutos después, luego de instalarse, y sentirse cómodos, la directora se paró de su asiento para dirigirles su explicación del porque se encontraban ahí, que siempre preparaba todos los jueves, cuando las gruesas puertas de la institución fueron abiertas , dejando ver a una chica de 21 años, con cabellos ondulados, castaños y hasta la altura de sus hombros. Tenía unos tiernos ojos rojos, y una cara con facciones finas.

Vestía un traje y consigo llevaba un maletín. Todas las miradas dejaron de ver por un momento a la directora quien se encontraba parada en frente de todos y fueron dirigidas a ella, ya sea por el simple hecho de que se veía muy bien o porque algunos no la conocían. Al ver aquella situación la chica se coloco algo nervioso y pidió disculpas, sentándose inmediatamente al lado de Miss María. Al ser así la señora de algunos 50 años de edad pudo empezar su sermón. Pasaron 1 hora cuando dejo de hablar para presentar a la nueva tutora que sustentaría aquella institución.

La chica de ojos rojos se levanto de su puesto y dio una pequeña charla de quien era ella y por el motivo que se encontraba allí, y unos de ellos era la reemplazante de su padre Otto Fujino, ya que él se lo había pedido. Luego de hablar acerca de algo de su vida y la ayuda que prestaría al hogar, los chicos se levantaron de sus sillas para aplaudirla incluyendo a Natsuki y a mai. Las palabras de la colorina sonaban sinceras hasta algo agradables. Mai miro a natsuki y le dijo en un tono burlón.

Mai- perdiste tu apuesta Kuga, no siempre ganas jajá

Natsuki estaba concentrada en ver a la castaña que solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. En esa noche natsuki no pudo de dejar de contemplarla, hasta llego a la conclusión de que le llamo la atención su forma de vestir, solo eso.

Por parte de Shizuru de una forma desapercibida veía a natsuki que conversaba y se reía, le había llamado la atención, quizás por su personalidad relajada, le llego a ser agradable.

Miss María- Bienvenida Shizuru, gracias por contar con tu aporte

Shiz- de nada directora, es la voluntad de mi padre y mia

Miss María- dime Shizuru, a propósito ¿deseas apadrinar a alguien?

Shiz- sí, me gustaría mucho

Miss María- déjame hacerte unas recomendaciones están estos muchachos, se llaman Takeda, Tate, Mai y Natsuki, son excelentes chicos.

Shiz-gracias, pero me sentiría mas conforme escoger yo a quien voy a apadrinar, si no es mucho la molestia Miss María

Miss María - ok ¿y a quien piensas apadrinar?

Shizuru se quedo observando por un buen tiempo a natsuki y dejo escapar una leve sonrisa, ya que la chica de cabello negro azulado la sorprendió, acto que ella repitió regalándole también una sonrisa. Al ver este hecho Miss María lo noto y rápidamente actuó hablándole a Shizuru sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Miss María - seria una excelente opción…

Shiz- ¿por que lo dices?* sorprendida

Miss María - porque es una chica muy inteligente y disciplinada

Shiz- puedo ver que es una chica muy inteligente…

Miss María - lo es, pero puede que el dinero que usted le mande se lo de a Mai Tokiha o se compre una moto

Shiz- no lo creo, si es inteligente lo será en todo aspecto, al respecto de su personalidad me sorprende no todos los chicos que conozco son así y respecto a darle el dinero a su amiga, se me hace un acto noble. La apadrino tome aquí tiene la cuota de apadrinamiento, el resto se lo deja a ella…

Miss María –se lo hare llegar inmediatamente, aunque me preocupa que no lo vaya a ahorrar...

Shiz- El dinero fue hecho para gastarlo, no para juntarlo, espero que le de el dinero sobrante, quiero que la ayude a escoger una buena universidad y que estudie lo que más le plazca…con la condición de que no le diga que la apadrine yo, solo dígale que la señorita Viola lo hizo, además dígale que me escriba cuando pueda, informándome en estado que se encuentra. Aquí le dejo mi dirección, mi secretaria me enviara sus cartas a mi departamento. Confió en que hará lo correcto…

* * *

Como ven esta versión? a mi en lo personal me gusta mas y es la original, obviamente le cambie algunas cosas

pero al final ustedes deciden


	2. Un cambio para Natsuki

los persnoajes no me pertencen y la historia menos

gracias a los de tatugirls

* * *

**Un cambio para Natsuki****  
**

Estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos, cuando sonó repentinamente su celular, provocando molestar a la pelirroja, tomo el moderno aparato que se encontraba en una mesita que tenía en su terraza y pudo observar por la pantalla que la llamada se trataba de Miss María. Contesto de una forma relajada, ya que desde que ella a escuchado hablar de su padre acerca de la directora le ha caído bien.

Shiz- Miss María

Miss María – señorita Fujino como esta?

Shiz- bien, gracias, no es por ser mal educada, pero por favor llámeme más temprano…nunca me ha gustado que me llamen a estas horas.

Miss María - Ho! Para nada hija tu siempre has sido muy educada, discúlpame…

Shiz- ok y a que se debe su llamado?

Miss María - ya le di el dinero a la chica, le dije que la apadrino la señora Viola, le dije señora porque si le decía señorita se daría cuenta de inmediato, ya que usted es la única joven que esta en el grupo de patrocinadores.

Shiz- muy bien gracias.

Miss María – solo una cosa, te llevas al ser mas apreciado de mi orfanato, prométeme que no le hará daño

Shiz- no le hare daño, lo prometo

Miss María – Gracias…

Shiz- de nada, y porque lo dice?

Miss María - ho..!..Este, este…bueno yo solo decía

Shiz- en cuento vuelva a la institución podemos hablar del tema de Mai Tokiha…

Miss María - pero usted piensa apadrinarla también?, natsuki se lo agradecería… mucho...

Shiz- deme tiempo…eso lo sé…lo hablaremos a mi nueva ida…ahora si me disculpa debo hacer algunas planillas para la empresa. Adiós

Miss María – adiós y hasta la próxima visita…

-

Shiz- me ha agradado esa directora…siempre se trata de proteger a los chicos

Dejo el celular en la mesita que estaba en su terraza y luego se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro y por unos instantes contemplo la hermosa noche de jueves con luna llena. Suspiro y luego cerro sus ojos para seguir con sus recuerdos.

Natsuki no podía dormir, estaba muy emocionada, ya que mañana todo cambiaria, se levanto de su cama, procurando no despertar a su amiga y se dirigió a su ventana.  
Recordó muchas cosas en ese instante, desde cuando fue su primer beso a sus relaciones poco duraderas, ella aparentemente se veía una chica que no necesitaba de nadie, pero era todo lo contrario, ella deseaba mas que todo en el mundo encontrar a esa persona que tanto esperaba, pero al ver que no lo lograba, poco a poco sus esperanzas e ilusiones fueron desapareciendo. Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos azules, resbalando por sus suaves y blancas mejillas. Luego de algunos minutos se pregunto…

Esta hermosa luna llena la estará contemplando mi amor?...como desearía compartirla con ese alguien…ahora

6:50 a.m

Nat- mai, despierta…mai…tenemos que ir…Maiiiii!

Mai- que?

Nat- son las 6:55..te suena algo?

Mai- no…

Nat- debemos ir a buscar mi universidad!

Mai- ah?..ah si! Estamos atrasadas! Alístate..

Nat- ya estoy lista…

Mai- ah..ya si te ves bien..espérame 10 minutos

7:45 a.m.

Natsuki se encontraba en la cama recostada mirando el techo…se encontraba muy aburrida, incluso estaba dormitando, cuando mai sale del vestidor, se veía muy bien…

Nat- valla, por fin te dignas a salir…

Mai- pero vale la pena no?

Nat- m… ya vámonos…

Se dirigieron a la plaza, allí se encontraban las más prestigiosas universidad de Fuuka y de todo el mundo…Entraron a una establecimiento que les llamo mucho la atención, ya que la infraestructura acaparaba casi todas las miradas. Cuando entraron un grupo de jóvenes dirigieron sus miradas hacia ellas, ya que las dos se veían muy bien.  
Fueron a la oficina de admisión y preguntaron por el rector de la universidad.

Nat- buenos días, sabe estamos averiguando acerca de universidades, nos gustaría saber más de esta…

Akane- perfecto llamare al rector a su oficina…esperen u momento

Luego de pasar algunos minutos una joven de 29 años Pelo negro de ojos azules, alta se acerco a ellas, extendiéndole su mano inmediatamente en señal de saludo.

Reito- buenos días me nombre es Reito Kanazaki, recto de esta universidad mucho gusto.

Nat- buenos días mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga de Kruger

Mai- Mai Tokiha

Reito- mucho gusto, por favor acompáñenme a mi oficina…allí le explicare acerca de esta universidad.

Los tres jóvenes pasaron minutos y minutos hablando acerca de la universidad y acerca de las profesiones que estudiaría natsuki.

Reito- bien Natsuki entonces tu quieres estudiar ingeniería mecánica, diseñador grafico, químico farmacéutico y música profesional?

Nat- si

Reito- bien, nosotros tenemos un programa de estudio para los chicos que estudian dos o más carreras profesionales, por ejemplo, si tú tienes una prueba el mismo día puedes correr esa prueba y que te den más tiempo para estudiar.

Nat- wow...Perfecto. Al respecto con la estadía..Usted había mencionado un internado que tenía en esta universidad

Reito- si, tenemos habitaciones para los chicos que no tienen dónde alojarse..se le aumentara una pequeña suma a su mensualidad…

Nat- perfecto! Me gusta esta universidad…cuando podría matricularme y empezar a estudiar?

Reito-si quieres puedes empezar de la próxima semana.

Nat- perfecto…tome aquí tiene…*dándole el dinero de la inscripción

Reito- ok toma tienes que rellenar el formulario

Luego de hacer los trámites de matrícula natsuki relleno el informe y alquilo una habitación para hospedarse.

Reito- bien si quieres puedo mostrarte la universidad, ya sea las instalaciones o las salas de clases

Nat- claro vamos.

Reito mostró absolutamente toda la universidad, llegaron al área de la salas de clases y les dijo a la chicas que esperaran, ya que faltaba por mostrarle la sala. Toco la puerta y paso, se pudo distinguir que hablaba con una profesora. Cuando termino de hablar con ella les hizo señal de que pasaran, cuando lo hicieron su sorpresa fue mayor. Una de las tutoras del orfanato estaba dando clases, era la castaña de ojos rojos.

Reito- ella es Shizuru Fujino, una reconocida profesional, ella imparte clases de economía y psicología aquí, además de ser la presidenta del departamento de economía.

Natsuki se quedo sorprendida, ella se veía muy bien, vestía un traje color gris, con una camisa roja con dos botones desabrochados, usaba el pelo suelto y consigo llevaba una Ipad.

Shiz- *dios es Natsuki. La chica que apadrine…se ve bastante bien…me gustaría darle clases- hola un gusto

Nat- *Natsuki no te coloques nerviosa, solo es una profesora, bueno no es solo una profesora, sino que es dueña de miles de empresas y muchas cosas mas…me dará clases?...- igualmente

Shizuru se acerco para besar a natsuki y a su amiga en la mejilla cuando esta lo hizo con natsuki, se coloco muy nerviosa, ya que la pudo sentir muy cerca, inclusive su dulce perfume.

Reito- y natsuki que te parece?

Nat-…..

Mai- nat te hicieron una pregunta

Nat- a si muy buena la profesora

Reito, Mai-¡!

Nat- no o sea me refiero que si es una buena profesora en ese aspecto* natsuki deja de seguir echándola a perder…

Reito- perfecto, gracias por tu tiempo Shizuru…*guiñándole un ojo

Shiz- no hay de que* sonriéndole

Las chicas con Reito se habían ido, sin duda a Shizuru la había hecho esa visita alegrarle…no podía evitar sonreír…

Alumno: señorita Shizuru puedo entregar mi prueba…

Shiz: claro déjala en mi banco…

Prácticamente pasaron toda la mañana en aquella universidad, Reito le entrego a Natsuki su lista de utensilios y las llaves de su habitación. Luego de estar en la universidad pasaron por el centro de Fuuka para comprar todo lo necesario para el primer día. Según Mai, Natsuki debía de cambiar su actitud, ya que para entrar a la universidad tiene que tener una personalidad mas sociable para enfrentarla, aunque Natsuki la encontraba un poco exagerada, aunque no descartaba ese consejo.

Mao- ok, Natsuki tenemos absolutamente todo…espera..no, no tenemos todo..nos falta un libro…pero que dice aquí?...Makatuba?...* viendo la lista

Nat- déjame ver…no puedes ser tan ciega…Maktub! Jajaja…se ve un libro muy complicado, donde podemos conseguirlo…

Mai- conozco donde venden libros raros…vamos , queda en esta direccion

Nat- a quien se le debe ocurrir pedir un libro tan raro, debe ser un profesor desquiciado tonto, horrible , muchas cosas mas…déjame ver la lista de profesores…

Mai- ok…

Nat- ….

Mai- Que pasa?

Nat- por favor perdóneme señor …no quise ofenderla por favor…le juro que le voy a ir a misa todos los días pero no se enoje y no me castigue..!

Mai- Natsuki..

Nat- haré mi cama todos los días, dejare de molestar…todo

Mai- NATSUKI!

Nat- que?

Mai- a ver déjame ver tu lista, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, la señorita Shizuru Fujino te impartirá clases de economía…parece que ustedes dos están destinadas a conocerse.

Nat- que cosas dices…solo es coincidencia…

Mai- si, mucha coincidencia, vamos a comprar ese famoso libro

Las chicas recorrieron medio Fuuka en busca de tan extraño libro, pero no tuvieron éxito, este era un muy reconocido en Japón como en el mundo, estaba prácticamente agotado y no llegarían en varios meses. Era las 9 de la noche y las chicas llegaron al orfanato cansadas y solo deseaban dormir.

11:30 pm

Mai- wow muchas cosas hemos comprado, incluso me compraste el celular, será un buen año para ti no crees Natsuki?

Nat-claro…es más, pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños…

Mai-si!...lástima que sea el último en que pasemos juntas…

Nat- te prometo que te escribiré o te vendré a visitar…pero tu también me tienes que venir a ver..Mi habitación es la 274

Mai- bien, debemos pensar en que haremos para tu cumpleaños jeje, tiene que ser inolvidable.

Nat-quiero estar afuera, ya no soportaría decirle adiós a Miss María…

Las chicas pasaron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, programando como seria el cumpleaños número 18 de natsuki. Sin duda este sería el año de ella, solo quería entrar a la universidad, y conocer a alguien. Pasaron los días y llego el cumpleaños, como lo habían planeado las chicas desde antes, lo celebraron en grande, se levantaron muy temprano y junto con algunos conocidos y amigos de ellas se dirigieron al parque de diversiones, posteriormente se fueron a un restorán y por ultimo fueron a la disco. Eran las 4:30 a.m. y los chicos recién llegaban al orfanato, aunque sin estado de ebriedad.

Mai- shhh! Cállense.. Miss María nos va a regañar…

Nat- ya chicos gracias por acompañarnos…

Chicos- de nada natsuki, esta fue como tu despedida igual jaja buenas noches

Nat- hasta mas rato jaja..vamos mai

Transcurrieron las horas y los días, hasta el momento tan esperado por natsuki llego. Tenia todo su equipaje listo, sin duda se llevaba buenos recuerdos de allí, aunque algunos desagradables, pero en fin, ella siempre contaba los buenos momentos. Mai estaba muy apenada, pero al igual que emocionada por natsuki, se habían prometido que se visitarían y se escribirían cartas continuamente. Los chicos del orfanato se habían despedido de ella inclusive la directora que no dejaba de llorar y jalarle un brazo para evitar que se fuera. Luego Mai fue a dejar a natsuki a aquella prestigiosa universidad.

Mai- bien Nat aquí empiezas tu vida, la vida que siempre has querido te deseo lo mejor, serás unas de las mejores eres muy inteligente, solo confía en ti y no dejes que nadie "te pase a llevar".

Nat- gracias Mai, te quiero amiga, te deseo suerte en que encuentres a tu tutor, se que lo encontraras, y todo lo que hagas te saldrá bien, eres inteligente y perseverante…cuídate mucho adiós

Sin más natsuki se marcho, dejando a una mai desconsolada, entro por las puertas de la universidad, y se dirigió por el pasillo en donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Cuando llego a su destino, la habitación 274, saco su llave del bolsillo del pantalón negro, y abrió. Entro a su cuarto y pudo apreciar que era un lugar sumamente acogedor, había dos camas de una plaza y media, un gran closet, un ventanal panorámico que daba una linda vista a la plaza, un escritorio y un velador. Sin duda este cuarto no se comparaba con en el que estaba, aquel era mucho mejor, pensó, instalo sus cosas y se dispuso a recorrer la gran universidad. Pasaron algunas horas cuando volvió y encontró a una chica que se encontraba sentada en unas de las camas. Tenía su cabellera rojizo, el color de sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era bronceada. Esta al verla se quedo inmovilizada por un momento, ya que no se esperaba la presencia de natsuki y se asusto.

Nat- hola quien eres?- dijo la chica con tono intrigante

C- ah hola me llamo Nao, soy tu compañera de cuarto, cómo te llamas tu?

* * *

jejejejejejeje XD


	3. Un cambio para Natsuki II

disclaimer

los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia menos

gracias a tatugirls

* * *

Un cambio para Natsuki II

Nat. Me llamo natsuki, mucho gusto.

Nao- Igualmente, fuiste a cenar?

Nat- no, solo fui a recorrer la universidad…tu cenaste?

Nao- no, me acompañas?

Nat- claro vamos…

Y las chicas se fueron a cenar, pasaron horas y horas hablando acerca de sus vidas, Nao le pregunto a natsuki acerca de su situación, de por qué estaba allí, ella respondió que era "huérfana", provenía de un orfanato y le contó acerca de que la patrocinaron, por otro lado nao contó su caso, sus padres la enviaron a esa universidad, ya que su prima también estaba allí y la cuidaría, ella era muy "alocada", según sus padres, ella era una chica inteligente y no se debía perder, por las fiestas y cosas por el estilo, al parecer no se encontraba muy contenta de que la enviaran hasta aquí, puesto que nunca le ha gustado que la controlaran.

Nat- y tu de dónde eres?

Nao- soy de Kyoto, aun no me acostumbro mucho a Fuuka, aquí la vida es muy rápida y dura.

Nat- si es verdad…ya conseguiste todos los cosas que ocuparemos para este año?

Nao- claro y tu?

Nat- me falta un libro…"maktub"…es un libro difícil de encontrar, lo busque por todas las tiendas pero no está…

Nao- a mi me fui difícil encontrarlo, pero gracias a mi prima me lo encargo, lo tengo, si quieres podemos compartirlo, lo usaremos mucho este año.

Nat- si…gracias…estaba un poco mal por el asunto del libro jeje..a propósito mañana comienzan las clases , que hora nos toca primero?

Nao- a ver…m... Economía…

Nat- Economía?

Nao- si?...Por qué? Jajá te gusta mucho?

Nat- Emm…bueno si…me dijeron que la profesora esta bastante buena…

Nao-hey que te pasa con mi prima! Jajajajaja

Nat- no! No pienses mal, o sea… me, me refiero a que ella es una de las mejores de Fuuka…* lo volviste a echar a perder, como tan tonta!

Nao- descuida, ella siempre es perseguida por alumnos, a propósito tu eres….m…este

Nat- no, no, se podría decir que soy herero…y tu?

Nao- bueno, en realidad me da lo mismo, con tal si encuentro a alguien que me enamore, ya sea hombre o mujer…solo busco amar y ser amada…aunque he estado con los dos…

Nat- ah bueno, es verdad lo que tu dices, y como que Shizuru es tu prima…

Nao- si, ella es hija de la hermana de mi mama, ella tiene un gran historial de estudios, siempre ha sido la favorita de la Familia…

Nat- y tiene novio?

Nao- que yo sepa, no…aunque ha tenido bastante…jajá

Nat- por que no tiene si ella es muy bonita?

Nao- jaja te interesa?...solo dime y te hago la "movida"

Nat- si, o sea …

Nao- si? Jajajaj

Nat- hay no, o sea me llama la atención porque no tiene pareja solo eso…

Nao- no sé en realidad, ella es muy misteriosa en ese sentido, a veces pienso que de dia es una , de noche es otra…jajaja…pero si te fijaras en ella...No creo que te convenga…

Nat- por que lo dices..?

Nao- wow mira que hora es vamos a dormir es tarde…mañana la primera hora es a las 8:00 y son las 12:00 am…somos buenas para conversar jajá. Ven vamos

7:45 a.m

Nat-nao…nao...Despierta estamos atrasadas…natsuki!* Arrojándole un almohadón

Nao- que? Noooo son las 7:45! Por que no me despertaste antes

Nat- crees que soy tu despertador personal? Jaja estás loca vamos arréglate…

Eran las 8:05 y se podían distinguir dos chicas corriendo por toda la universidad, cansadas y con todos los cuadernos y libros en sus manos, natsuki y nao entraron a la sala de economía muy sigilosamente, sin que se diera cuenta Shizuru. Cuando la colorina logra hacerlo y les dice:

Shiz- que hora son de llegadas estas?

Nao- lo siento primis...ya nunca más…

Shiz- dime Shizuru, Nao

Nao- ya bueno ya…

Natsuki de nuevo se quedo sorprendida al ver a Shizuru, definitivamente esta chica no cansaba de vestirse tan bien. En esa mañana usaba un traje de color crema, con una camisa de color blanca con dos botones desabrochados y estaba usando los mismos lentes de aquellas ves, con su pelo suelto.

Nao- natsuki…vamos a sentarnos…

Nat- ….

Shiz- natsuki serias muy amable de tomar asiento por favor?- regalándole una sonrisa…

Nat-claro…

La clase a natsuki se le hizo muy rápida, se pasaba viendo a shizuru dando explicaciones y apuntando gráficos, de vez en cuando ella se daba vuelta para ver a natsuki, ya sea para regalarle una sonrisa o para hacerle una pregunta.

La castaña le parecía agradable hacerla sentir nerviosa, ella sabía que era así, por las formas de mirarla, o bien los gestos que hacia, sinceramente a ella le causaba gracia. El timbre toco y los chicos se pararon de sus puestos, mientras salían algunos le decían piropos a Elena, o bien otros se acercaban a preguntarle cosas con tal de estar cerca de ella. Natsuki iba saliendo con Nao, cuando Natsuki la llama.

Shiz- natsuki…

Nat- *me está llamando, me está llamando… dios que hago…se habrá dado cuenta que la miro mucho?..- si?

Shiz- ven a mi…ven a mi banco

Nat- ok

Shiz- tú debes ser la chica nueva no?...creo que tu y yo nos conocemos de algún lado…

Nat- creo que si…usted es tutora de mi orfanato

Shiz- claro, déjame decirte que respondes muy bien todo lo que te pregunto

Nat- lo que pasa es que usted es una muy buena profesora…

Shiz- solo eso?* mirándola por encima de sus lentes

Nat- que habrá querido decir?, que linda pose se ve tan sexy…*- em. Si..

cont...


	4. Un cambio para Natsuki III

disclaimer los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia

* * *

Un cambio para Natsuki III

Nao- Vaya, vaya, por fin te digas a salir, que hacías tanto tiempo con Shizuru encerradas en la sala?

Nat- no me hables así jaja no estuvimos encerradas, mira me dio su libro, el que me faltaba…

Nao- QUE?... te dio su bendito libro?...este es una edición especial…pero que rayos le pasa a Shizuru...ella ama este libro…solo hay 5 copias de este en todo el mundo…estás segura que te lo dio?

Nat- eso es lo que escuche…me dijo que me lo daba…

Nao- quien la entiende…bueno como te dije, ella es sumamente misteriosa…

Nat- le dices misteriosa porque me dio su libro?

Nao- no…bueno vamos a comer…literalmente me muero de hambre…

Las chicas se fueron a cenar a la cafetería del colegio, allí pasaron algunas horas hablando, acerca de cosas sin importancia, cuando natsuki se le hizo tarde, ya que debía tomar las clases de piano y de ahí clases de diseño para finalizar con la de ingeniería.

Nat- no! Se me hace tarde…lo siento Nao ..,te debo dejar tengo clases de piano…te veo en la noche..Que estés bien…

Nao-ok te espero..Suerte!

Natsuki asistió a su primeras clases, sin duda a todos inclusive al profesor lo dejo con la "boca abierta", estaban muy sorprendidos con el talento que poseía la chica de pelo negro azulado. La noche no se hizo esperar y natsuki se dirigía a su dormitorio, cuando iba llegando a su destino, ve a una muchedumbre parada precisamente en el marco de su puerta, esta sin pensarlo se asusto.

Literalmente corrió por los pasillos de las habitaciones hasta llegar al cuarto, cuando logro entrar nao quien miraba un objeto que la pelinegra no pudo reconocer de inmediato, solo logro ver algo grande, esta la mira con los ojos sorprendidos e inmediatamente se acerca a ella.

Nao- Nat! Como no me dijiste nada!

Nao- dime que pasa Nao…algo malo ocurrió?

Nao- no Nat, al contrario, alguien te vino a dejar esto a nuestra habitación, mira destápalo

Natsuki se acerco a tan extraño objeto y consigo llevaba una carta, la desprendió de este y luego saco la tela que lo cubría, para su sorpresa era un piano clásico, de color negro, ella siempre había querido uno de esos, sabia que costaba un millón de yens. No lo podía creer y al parecer nadie. Nuca se ha visto en aquella universidad.

Que alguien regalase algo tan valioso, por otra parte los chicos murmuraban acerca de quién habría poder sido. Luego de unos minutos de asombro y de inquietud todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones quedando solo natsuki y nao. La chica de ojos verdes se recostó en su cama para leer aquella tarjeta que venía con el piano clásico. Cuando la leyó se emociono mucho, ya que su tutora se lo había regalado por motivos de su cumpleaños, se sentía que por fin alguien se interesaba en ella, acerca de su estado y de su fecha de cumpleaños, ni los mismos padres de natsuki lo habían hecho como aquella tutora, aparte de Mai claro.

Nao- entonces tú queridísima tutora te lo regalo…creo que se entero que era tu cumpleaños, además en la tarjeta decía "para la chica de los dedos mágicos, que tan solo tocar el piano hace temblar las teclas" jajaj sabe mucho de ti…me pregunto quién será…aunque me da la impresión de que debe ser una señora de edad, si desea gastar una millonada de rublos en tan solo un piano, es porque no sabe qué hacer con su dinero…jajaja

Nat- no creo que sea una señora de edad, por su caligrafía…es muy delicada pequeña y ordenada...es muy bonita, debe ser alguien de no tanta edad, pero tampoco tan joven. No creo que alguien tan joven tenga mucho dinero para gastarlo en un piano. Espérame un segundo.

Natsuki saco un lápiz y una hoja de su mochila y rápidamente se sentó a escribir sobre el escritorio. Ella detestaba escribir, pero en esa ocasión debía hacerlo, estaba muy emocionada y agradecida de su tutora, le escribió una carta expresando absolutamente todos sus sentimientos…

28 de febrero de 2007

Querida Tutora

Creo que solo usted sabe algunas cosas sobre mí. Permítame presentarme soy Natsuki Kuga de Kruger, y tengo 18 años recién cumplidos. Soy una huérfana, no literalmente, porque mis padres me abandonaron. Al parecer usted me regalo este increíble piano, no sabe cuánta felicidad me ha dado, unos de mis sueños ha sido tener unos de estos, creía que nunca lo tendría, pero gracias a usted cumplí unos de mis sueños. Estoy muy agradecida de usted, porque ha sido unas de las pocas personas que se han preocupado de mi…se que está preocupada por mi bienestar, ya sea económico o psicológicamente. Yo no sé quién es usted físicamente, aunque me la imagino a una persona de mediana edad, quizás unos 40 años?...lo puedo ver por su caligrafía, es muy delicada y bonita, me atrevería decir que es una chica de 20 años, pero no hay nadie con tanta cantidad de dinero que gastara en un simple piano, por ende creo que usted debe tener unos 40 años.

Hoy fue mi 1º día de clases…fue excelente, conocí a una chica sumamente agradable llamada Nao, ella tiene una prima que es empresaria psicóloga y unas de las más prestigiosas maestras. Ella es muy buena enseñando, aprendí absolutamente todo lo que nos enseño hoy, luego del término de la hora de clases ella me llamo y me regalo su libro, según Nao es solo hay 5 libros en el mundo, uno de esos lo tenía ella. Nao me dijo que era algo misteriosa, pero yo no le encuentro nada de extraño, es muy bonita, casi todos los chicos y algunas chicas la quieren conquistar, pero al parecer ella no le importa. Bueno pasando a otro tema me gustaría conocerla, soy algo curiosa en ese aspecto, no me gusta quedarme sin ninguna duda, porque si lo hago me puedo morir de intriga jaja. Usted creo que tampoco me conoce, bueno algunos de estos días le enviare una foto mía, por ahora le puedo decir que soy una chica de ojos verde esmeralda, blanca y de pelo negro-azulado. NO es por ser presumida, pero algunos me dicen que soy muy linda, pero yo sinceramente me encuentro normal, además que no me interesa mucho el físico. Tratare de escribirle cuando pueda… he tomado dos carreras profesionales, algo relacionado con el área comercial y pianista profesional, sin su ayuda no creo que pueda estar aquí. Sinceramente ya no se que mas escribirle jejeje solo darle mi infinita gratitud…muchas gracias.

Atte. Natsuki Kuga de Kruger

* * *

cada ez los voy a dejar mas intrigados y perdon por los errores ortograficos


End file.
